Haikyu! x Lecteur
by Millaby
Summary: Une série d'histoires vous permettant de vivre une courte romance (ou une bête histoire) avec les personnages de l'anime. Pour tous les goûts et toutes les préférences ! K pour le moment, surement M par la suite. Je prend les recommandations / demandes pour les chapitres suivants !
1. Préambule

**Haikyu ! x Reader**

Une fiction Manga x Reader _(en français, lecteur)_ a pour but de lire en vous appropriant la fiction.

Des annotations tel que (prénom), (nom de famille) ou (couleur des yeux) vous permettront de vous mettre à la place du personnage féminin qui vit une romance avec un des personnages du manga.

Fervente de ces histoires courtes mais attendrissantes et en ayant écrit déjà plusieurs, j'ai décidé de les poster en suivant cet anime dont je suis vraiment fan. Plusieurs personnages y feront leurs apparitions, pour tous les goûts et toutes les préférences de tout le monde.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Kuroo Tetsurou x Lecteur Deal with it

**A!U – Université**

 **Kuroo Tetsurou x FunnyReader**

 **« Deal with my name. »**

Ce samedi matin, à l'heure où la plupart des étudiants pouvaient s'adonner à la très vénérée grasse-matinée pour récupérer le sommeil perdu pendant la longue et dure semaine de travail, Kuroo Tetsurou, en seconde d'année de psychologie, était prêt à prendre son poste en tant que cafetier. Il avait trouvé ce boulot après avoir commencé ses études ayant besoin d'argent pour payer le loyer étudiant qu'il partageait avec Kozume Kenma, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, son voisin de classe mais aussi son collègue de boulot. Sauf que ce matin le faux blond pouvait lui aussi se délecter de sa douce couette, étant en congé, laissant le cafetier seul sur le chemin enneigé vers le Starbuck de leur ville.

Quand il travaillait le matin il était généralement de mauvaise humeur, ainsi il prit son service en retard de cinq minutes et ne pu donc bénéficier du café gratuit offert aux salariés commençant donc la journée sans son carburant habituel. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas en boire un en cachette dans le dos de son manager, car le samedi matin la salle était pleine à craquer ! Pas le temps de se faire son double cappuccino sans sucre habituel, juste celui de remettre en place sa casquette verte sur sa tignasse rebelle et d'attacher correctement son tablier portant le logo de la très connue marque américaine. Ce n'était pas un job compliqué, c'était plutôt relaxant. L'ambiance est sympa, les collègues sont tous très attentifs aux besoins divers des nouveaux et la relation avec la clientèle est agréable en général. Bien sûr il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, le samedi matin en fait d'ailleurs parti –des jours sans- pour l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma, mais plus il y a de monde plus vite le temps passe comme son chef lui répétait souvent.

Ainsi le service se déroula sans trop d'encombres. Un jeune salarié avait renversé la crème fouetté par terre certes, mais rien de grave. Tout avait été nettoyé avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse mal. L'odeur de café avait envahit la salle et procurait une sensation de bien-être, au chaud, alors que dehors la neige tombait aussi fort qu'une grêle. Kuroo se voyait déjà à la fin de son service devoir sortir par ce temps pour retourner chez lui pour voir que tête de pudding, comme il appelait souvent Kenma, était certainement encore dans son lit entrain de jouer à il ne sait quel nouveau jeu. Ce qui approchait à grand pas car ledit service était bientôt terminé, il eu même le temps de se préparer son si attendu double cappuccino sans sucre qu'il aurait du prendre il y a de ça trois bonnes heures.

Alors qu'il savourait ce temps désiré café, la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le froid pénétra dans le bâtiment et s'étouffa aussi rapidement quand elle se renferma sur la personne qui retirer son bonnet, tapant sur le tapis pour retirer la neige collé sous ses bottes par la même occasion. Le brun se lécha alors rapidement la lèvre supérieure pour supprimer toute trace de mousse ou de poudre de cacao, histoire d'être présentable au client pendant que celui-ci s'approchait du comptoir pour prendre commande.

« - Bonjour ! » dit-il avec un faux sourire, « Que puis-je vous servir ? »

Il s'agissait apparemment d'une femme, bien que difficile à dire sous la tonne de vêtement qu'elle portait, mais ses (longueur de cheveux) cheveux (couleur des cheveux) prouvaient qu'ici il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir. Elle regarda rapidement la carte au mur avant de tourner son regard vers le cafetier.

« - Juste un chocolat chaud, un grand s'il vous plait. Sur place. » répondit-elle toute souriante.

« - Très bien, votre nom ? » dit-il en tenant un grand gobelet prêt à écrire dessus au marqueur noir.

« - Bernard. » répondit-elle ouvertement.

Chaque employé avait l'habitude de faire avec les clients demandant des prénoms un peu étranges, parfois des surnoms ou des pseudonymes n'ayant aucun rapport avec la personne. Ils demandaient parfois de l'épeler pour faire plaisir ou pour simplement de ne pas se tromper. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Kuroo resta bloqué. Il scruta la fille des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses yeux (couleur des yeux) grand ouverts, plein de sournoiseries mais tellement sérieux à la fois. Puis il fit glisser le marqueur sur le gobelet blanc, y inscrivant un « Bernard » dans une jolie écriture manuscrite, cochant la case des boissons chaudes par la même occasion. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de demander quoi que ce soit ou d'essayer de comprendre, premièrement par fatigue, deuxièmement parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Le même gobelet rejoignit ensuite les mains de son collègue de droite, et en un éclair la jeune femme était déjà assisse à la table d'en fasse. Oui, celle avec les trois chaises hautes. Kuroo allait l'appeler pour régler le montant avant de voir que le compte était présent sur le comptoir, au centime près. Relevant les yeux vers la tête (couleur de cheveux) entrain de s'installer correctement sur son siège, il soupira simplement en encaissant la monnaie avant de commencer à nettoyer son plan de travail.

Des gens bizarres, il en voyait tous les jours.

L'étudiant à la chevelure de jais passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre sur son front, son écharpe l'ayant _décoiffé_ , selon lui. Pas comme si il l'était constamment. Sérieusement, il ne se coifferait pas en sortant de son lit que le rendu serait identique… Bref. Son service venait de se terminer, enfin il pouvait rentrer chez lui se blottir dans ses draps soyeux comme si la journée commençait à peine. C'est samedi après tout, il n'allait clairement rien faire de productif.

« Chef, j'ai terminé. Je rentre. »

« Tout est prêt pour le service de l'après-midi ? »

« Evidemment… » répondit-il blasé, comme s'il allait oublié de tout préparer.

« A demain alors ! Bon travail aujourd'hui ! »

La mauvaise chose, c'est qu'il avait oublié qu'il travaillait encore demain matin. Le bon côté, c'est qu'il allait pouvoir traîner Kenma de son lit contrairement à aujourd'hui. Il salua ses coéquipiers de la main avant de sortir, croisant un regard bien particulier. Oui, Bernard. Enfin bon.

Bien heureusement la neige s'était calmé, le retour allait être tranquille et sans encombres.

Mais tout de même, Bernard quoi.

* * *

Bien heureusement, au comptoir des commandes, aucun miroir n'était placé en face de celui qui s'occupait du client. Oui, heureusement. Kuroo aurait pu avoir peur de son propre reflet.

« Un grand chocolat chaud, sur place s'il vous plait ! »

S'il y avait un mot pour décrire comment il se sentait ce matin là, il faudrait employer un vocabulaire bien plus dur que celui de la veille. Il n'avait pas bien dormis à cause de leur voisin de palier, et en prime de s'être réveillé en retard il avait dû sortir Kenma de force de son lit. Cet idiot avait joué toute la nuit et n'avait que peu fermer l'œil, lui laissant des cernes épais et lourds autour de ses yeux de chat. C'est ainsi que la bonne humeur n'était au rendez-vous d'aucun des deux meilleurs amis mais si Kuroo s'attendait à revoir cette fille, il n'aurait certainement pas mis un seul pied dehors ce matin là. De surcroît, le service venait de se terminer et il espérait pouvoir partir se changer tout de suite. D'une certaine façon elle était exactement le genre de client que Kuroo n'aimait pas. La raison ? Il ne savait pas trop, surement ce « Bernard » encore une fois, ou la façon dont elle avait laissé la monnaie sur le comptoir sans un mot. Peu importe, il ne l'aimait.

« Votre nom ? » demandat-il sans la regarder.

La question lui avait presque écorché la bouche, mais il était prêt à écrire une nouvelle fois ce nom ridicule.

Et si elle portait vraiment ce nom ? L'idée lui vint subitement à l'esprit, il se serait trompé sur toute la ligne, stéréotypant une fille qui finalement, était plutôt jolie… On ne choisit pas son prénom après tout.

« Batman. » répondit-elle toute joyeuse.

Le corbeau s'insulta lui-même pour avoir pensé qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Le « c'est une blague » resta coincé dans sa gorge quand Kenma lui lança un regard lui disant de se calmer. Il lui tendit le gobelet maintenant décoré du fameux pseudonyme de l'homme de la nuit avant de retourner à son comptoir pour voir que comme hier, le compte était sur le rebord de celui-ci et elle, était déjà assisse à sa table. La grande avec les trois chaises hautes. Il encaissa avant d'aller raller auprès de son ami.

« Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas ce genre de clients… Mais fait avec je t'en prie Kuroo. »

« Raaah, j'y peux rien. Comment peuvent-ils trouver ça drôle enfin ?! En plus c'est pas comme si elle était déjà venu hier ! » dit-il en s'acharnant sur une pauvre brique de lait vide.

« Nettoie plutôt ton comptoir qu'on s'en aille. » s'exprimat-il, ayant un peu de peine pour cette brique.

Kenma, malgré son air blasé, voyait toujours le bon côté des choses. Du moins il essayait comme il pouvait. Lui et son ami étaient complémentaires, l'un était impulsif et l'autre calme parfois l'un n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et l'autre le rappeler à l'ordre, un peu comme une mère et son fils dont les rôles s'échangeaient selon la situation. Le faux blond se sentit tout de même idiot quand il dû appeler « Batman » pour qu'elle vienne chercher sa boisson chaude.

Dans les vestiaires la discussion était revenue sur ces clients que Kuroo n'arrivait pas à apprécier, mais surtout sur cette mystérieuse fille.

« Calme toi on ne travaille pas avant mardi soir, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais la revoir de si tôt… »

« J'aimerais mieux ne pas la revoir du tout. Elle aurait du comprendre dès la première fois que ce genre de blague ne m'amuse pas du tout ! »

« Tu sais quel âge elle a ? » dit-il en enfilant son pull-hover.

« T'es idiot ou quoi Kenma ? Je connais même pas son prénom. D'ailleurs ça ne m'intéresse même pas de le savoir. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Comme ça… Peut-être qu'elle étudie dans notre établissement. Son pull avait le logo de l'université et elle avait un sac entre-ouvert avec des cahiers. »

Maintenant qu'il y pensait Kuroo n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à comment elle s'habillait, ni comment elle se tenait en général. Il ne se rappelait même plus du son de sa voix à vrai dire… Juste de sa chevelure (couleur des cheveux) ébouriffé par son écharpe et ses yeux (couleur des yeux) pétillants.

« Je m'en fiche. Sujet clos. On rentre ? »

« Oui. » il soupira en suivant son aîné dans la salle.

Elle était encore là, mais de dos cette fois, sirotant son chocolat qui ne devait plus être très chaud les yeux plongés dans un livre plutôt épais. Il la regarda un instant avant de détourner son regard vers la sortie, impatient de retrouver une nouvelle fois son lit.

* * *

Et les cours reprirent, débutant une nouvelle semaine de travail, de leçons et de révisions. Kenma n'étudiait pas la psychologie comme Kuroo, il était plus tourné vers la communication et l'échange. Ils n'avaient donc pas les mêmes horaires de cours ce qui empêchait leur planning au café, du lundi au vendredi, de coïncider. Ils ne se voyaient donc que le soir après le service de l'un ou de l'autre où généralement ils passaient leurs soirées sur la console de Kenma ou à réviser leurs cours quand la motivation pointait le bout de son nez. Ils avaient peu de temps libre donc ils le passaient ensemble entre meilleurs amis.

Ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir choisi cette université. Les autres membres de l'équipe de volleyball de Nekoma avait choisit un autre établissement ou étaient simplement encore là-bas. Ainsi ils se retrouvés seuls, bien qu'ils avaient croisés Akkashi Keiji, ancien passeur de Fukurodani. Ils avaient passés quelques moments ensembles et se voyaient toujours une fois de temps en temps, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Leur semaine fut donc sans problèmes, le début d'année n'était pas trop dur et les deux bruns se permettaient de s'accorder du temps à eux. Malheureusement, le travail revenait souvent dans les discutions et le samedi matin arriva très vite dans la foulée.

« Un grand chocolat, bien chaud, sur place s'il vous plait ! »

Cette fois-ci il lui avait rendu son regard bien qu'il n'était pas plus joyeux que d'habitude à son poste. Elle avait toujours ces mêmes yeux plein de joie de vivre assorties à cette chevelure ébouriffée sous son écharpe à motifs d'hiboux. Elle portait sur elle un blouson kaki avec une capuche pleine de fourrure qu'il espérait fausse. Et effectivement elle avait un sac en bandoulière remplis de cahiers et de feuilles volantes qui en dépassaient. Il pu même apercevoir rapidement un autocollant à l'effigie de leur campus, sans savoir vraiment si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait être.

« Le nom ? »

Ses mains posées sur le comptoir étaient toutes blanches, ornées de long et fins doigts décorées d'un vernis (couleur du vernis) qui allait plutôt bien avec ses yeux. Elles avaient l'air bien froides, toutes tremblotantes de la fraicheur de l'hiver dont elle venait. Il aurait presque eu envie de les lui réchauffer avec les siennes.

« Néfertiti. »

Nous y revoilà avec ce cinéma et cette fois-ci une nouvelle fois il ne broncha pas et inscrivit simplement ce nom sur le gobelet. Sauf que cette fois-ci, inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas détourner le regard pour passer le verre de carton à Kenma. Il savait que s'il la perdait des yeux, elle disparaitrait à sa table habituelle. Alors le corbeau pris tout son temps pour écrire pour scruter du mieux qu'il pouvait cette fille sans passer pour un pervers. Son visage était bien fin, tout comme son nez, et son sourire laissait paraître deux jolies pommettes encrées dans ses joues qui la rendaient vraiment mignonne. Il manqua tout de même de rater la boucle du « f » à « Néfertiti » quand ses pupilles ambre se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Légèrement pulpeuses, rosées, dont le sourire tellement sincère ne les rendaient que plus attirantes. Le cafetier n'avait définitivement jamais pris la peine de mieux la contempler, il s'en voulut même un instant de l'avoir classer dans la catégorie officielle des clients chiants du Starbuck, annexé dans la liste noire. Il se surprit même à se mordre l'intérieur sa propre lèvre inférieur, se retenant de les poser doucement sur celles en face de lui.

« Il faut que je l'épelle ? »

La jeune fille le sortie de ses rêves, attendant pour payer.

« Quoi ? Euh, non non… »

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents à sa phrase. Le garçon se reprit en secouant sa tête doucement, donnant le gobelet à son collègue qui attendait lui aussi, et à son retour au comptoir elle n'était plus là. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche en même temps qu'il encaissa sa monnaie, laissé une nouvelle fois à côté de la caisse devant lui. En relevant le regard il la vit, se positionnant correctement sur sa chaise haute. Sur sa table habituelle.

Kenma lui demanda si tout aller bien en préparant le chocolat de Bernard-Batman-Néfertiti. Kuroo lui répondit qu'il avait juste un peu mal au crâne à cause du bruit des machines à café et qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une courte pause. La jeune fille lui était monté à la tête très vite sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Courage, on as finis bientôt. Par-contre on doit aller faire des courses avant de rentrer Kuroo. »

« Ah, oui. J'avais oublié. »

« Tu es sur que tout vas bien ? »

« Oui ne t'en pas pour moi. » soupirat-il.

Après s'êtres changés et prononcer leurs au revoir au chef, les deux meilleurs amis partirent en direction de la supérette du campus, bien emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes respectives.

* * *

Le jeu continua encore tous les week-ends. Elle revenait chaque samedi et dimanche matin, toujours à la même heure quand le rush était terminé, demandant la même boisson et ne donnant jamais le même nom. Parfois Kenma était au comptoir, il devait donc faire face aux dénominations étranges de la fille. Contrairement à Kuroo lui s'en fichait complètement, mais il voyait facilement son ami grincer des dents à côté de lui à chaque nouveau super-héro ou personnage célèbre qu'elle pouvait sortir sans complexes. A l'inverse, quand le corbeau était au comptoir, il prenait tout son temps pour écrire sur le gobelet. Il avait finis par s'y faire, et il préférait même que ce soit lui qui prenne sa commande, pas parce-que ça ne le faisais pas rire non, mais bien parce qu'il avait finis par s'attacher à cette étrange cliente.

Il n'y avait aucune discussion, ou en tout cas c'était la même tous les jours.

« Un grand chocolat chaud sur place, merci ! »

« Bien, votre nom ? »

« Ron Wisley. »

Et c'est tout. Le grand gobelet était donné à son collègue et la jeune fille disparaissait à sa chaise habituelle. La grande avec les trois chaises hautes. Kuroo encaissait en se demandant bien comment elle pouvait avoir chaque week-end la monnaie exacte sur deux jours d'affilé et quelques minutes après la tâche difficile d'appeler la détentrice du chocolat chaud revenait au serveur en fin de comptoir. Ca les faisait rire eux, à croire que Kenma et lui n'avaient aucun humour a proprement parler.

Ca ne l'aura jamais fait rire, mais il se demandait souvent si elle était bien de la même université que lui. L'avait-il déjà croisé ? Parlé ? Ou était-elle une femme dans la vie active ayant terminé l'école depuis bien longtemps ? Jusqu'à se demander où elle habitait et si elle venait ici toutes les fins de semaine pour quelque chose en particulier, mais là ça faisait un peu beaucoup psychopathe. En fin de compte, il avait un coup de cœur, et il aurait bien voulut connaître son fichue prénom.

« Cosette. »

« Megaman. »

« Ryan Gosling. »

« Pingouin. »

« Catwoman. »

Et jamais, non jamais, un seul rictus n'avait atteint son visage. Toujours la même mine blasé à chaque fois qu'il prenait sa commande. Il aurait bien voulut lui demander son vrai prénom, il brûlait de l'intérieur pour savoir comment s'appeler réellement cette femme bien trop attirante physiquement… Physiquement hein, car au niveau caractère pour l'instant c'était vraiment pas gagné. Mais évidemment il ne pouvait pas demander une telle chose, son manager lui aurait cordialement dit de se taire et de passer à la plonge pour manque de respect envers la clientèle et bon Dieu non, tout mais pas ça. Il ne pourrait plus respirer l'odeur addictive du café, ni embêter Kenma sur sa taille ou piquer des pépites de chocolat quand il avait un creux. Mais surtout, il ne pourrait plus la voir.

Les noms venaient du tac-au-tac et il s'était dit plusieurs fois que c'était impossible qu'elle n'y réfléchisse pas avant. Il ne s'attendait jamais à celui du jour... Parfois il essayait de deviner à l'avance si ça allait être un écrivain, un acteur, une femme ou un homme… Jamais il n'y arrivait.

Puis vint ce jour où pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il resta hébété à sa réponse. Le cafetier venait de lui demander son nom comme à son habitude cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pointe du doigt l'employé à côté de lui.

« Lui. »

Kenma se retourna lui aussi un peu étonné de son « nom ». Et pour une fois, Kuroo eu un léger sourire. Mais vraiment très léger… Il s'empressa d'écrire sur le gobelet pour le passer au vrai détenteur de ce nom avant que la fille ne disparaisse encore. Le faux blond soupira en voyant l'écriture sur le verre en carton, lançant un regard désespéré avec une once de méchanceté à son ami.

« Quoi ? Tu m'as dis de faire avec, c'est ce que je fais ! » lui répondit Kuroo, heureux de sa bêtise.

L'ancien passeur de Nekoma ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Au fil des années et depuis bien longtemps il avait appris à faire avec les retours de manches excentriques du plus grand, il prépara donc un chocolat chaud comme si rien ne c'était passé, se disant tout de même qu'il lui ferait regretter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Et ce fut tristement la dernière fois qu'elle pénétra dans le Starbuck de leur ville. Les deux compagnons n'eurent plus vent de cette femme (couleur des cheveux) aux yeux (couleur des yeux), la mystérieuse fille sans nom comme ils pouvaient parfois l'appeler quand Bernard ne leur venait pas à l'esprit tout de suite. Tout était donc redevenu comme avant, bien que rien n'avait au final vraiment changé le travail étant toujours le même et les horaires fidèles à la normale, les clients réguliers, les occasionnels, les chiants…

Ce qui changea réellement, ce fut le sourire de Kuroo. Au plus les semaines passées, au plus il était devenu impatient qu'elle passe la porte d'entrée du café et vienne au comptoir pour de sa douce voix commander un grand chocolat chaud, sur place, pour qu'ensuite elle se dirige vers la grande table avec les trois chaises hautes d'un pas rapide, laissant le compte exacte sur le rebord du plan de travail. Sa chevelure, ses yeux, ses longs doigts blanchis par le froid de l'hiver et son sourire toujours plus grand chaque jour qui passait. Tout comme celui du brun… A présent il était redevenu le cafetier aimant son travail certes mais n'y trouvant pas plus d'intérêt que ça, juste un salaire à la fin du mois. Beaucoup avait remarqué son manque flagrant d'intérêt –bien que c'était déjà le cas avant-, cette fois-ci accompagné d'une petite déprime notable au son de sa voix et à son regard morne.

Et ça ne concernait pas que son travail. Kenma avait bien vu la baisse d'énergie dont Kuroo faisait preuve au niveau de ses études, ne prenant plus la peine de réviser aucun de ses cours, voir même de juste se relire devenait une tâche difficile et plus qu'ennuyante pour le brun qui autrefois portait un grand plaisir à étudier.

Il ne la connaissait pas réellement, même son nom lui était inconnu.

 _Mais Kuroo avait clairement un penchant étrange pour cette fille, qui l'était tout autant._

« Kuroo, tu est allé acheter du pain sur ton retour ? » lui demanda le faux blond, frictionnant ses cheveux humides dans sa serviette de bain.

« Ah, désolé, j'ai oublié. J'avais la tête ailleurs. »

« … Hm. »

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulut lui dire d'aller la retrouver, de lui parler. Il voyait bien comme son acolyte était attristé à l'absence de cette femme. La chose est qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter, à part une vague description physique…

* * *

L'hiver avait enfin relevé son fier manteau blanc et avait laissé place aux températures plus chaudes du printemps. Noël et le nouvel an s'étaient bien passés pour à peu près tout le monde et les vacances s'étaient terminées plus vite que prévu, laissant les deux garçons reprendre le chemin du campus qui, désormais, était moins pénible.

Kuroo s'était fait une raison. Il n'en était pas moins triste, mais il se devait d'admettre que peut-être il ne reverrait jamais cette jeune fille pétillante dont il s'était prit d'affection durant l'hiver. Son envie d'étudier revenait petit à petit tout comme son cœur à l'ouvrage, laissant son manager souffler un peu. Les dernières semaines avaient dures, qui dit vacances dit plus de rush au café et les deux amis n'avaient pas pu bien se reposer durant leur pause qui, pourtant, avait été bien mérité…

« Tu travailles ce soir ? » demanda Kuroo en direction de l'université.

« Non. Mais je vais rester au campus pour réviser. »

« Tu pourras me garder un peu de ton repas de côté ? Je vais finir tard encore ce soir… »

Kenma hocha simplement la tête, bien trop perdu dans sa console pour donner une réponse correcte à son ami. Il avait récemment acquit la mise à niveau d'un de ses ancien jeu dont il était littéralement tombé amoureux il y a de ça un an. Ainsi il s'était lancé comme défis –comme toujours- de finir le jeu rapidement pour pouvoir le recommencer et le compléter à cent pourcent. Kuroo soupira en le voyant, connaissant bien son passeur préféré. Bien que les deux hommes avaient eu beaucoup d'amis durant leurs années de lycée, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivaient à mieux les comprendre que eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient généralement pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre, c'était même impossible qu'ils se mentent mutuellement tellement leur connaissance de l'autre était forte.

C'est pourquoi Kuroo n'avait pas ressentit la nécessité de dire au décoloré a quel point l'absence de cette femme lui crever le cœur. _Il le savait déjà._

Le chemin vers leurs salles de cours fut rapide, ils se séparèrent chacun allant dans son bâtiment d'étude. Le brun finissait tôt ce jour-là, c'est pourquoi il allait pouvoir travailler dans l'après-midi contrairement à Kenma qui ne pouvait clairement pas quitter les cours pour le rejoindre. Fidèle à son caractère associable et son attitude silencieuse, le passeur se faufila après les cours dans la bibliothèque commune du campus, lieu de prédilection qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout. De plus, dans une période de l'année où il n'y avait aucun partiel, peu de monde se retrouvait ici pour réviser, préférant rentrer chez eux. Ainsi Kenma pouvait en profiter pleinement, seul.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Hum, excusez-moi ? »

Le garçon souffla puis se retourna léthargiquement vers la provenance de cette voix, souhaitant en finir au plus vite. Toutefois, ses yeux de chat s'écarquillèrent doucement, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme.

« … Oui ?... »

« … Tête de pudding… ? »

Ah. Il se disait bien qu'il avait déjà vu ces yeux quelque part.

* * *

Ce soir là, Kuroo était stressé. Les clients se poussaient presque pour passer commande, le brouhaha incessant lui prenait horriblement la tête et il n'avait qu'une envie : déguerpir, loin et vite. Le lever demain matin allait être très dur, il se voyait déjà ne pas y aller tout court pour se reposer du service interminable actuel qui n'allait certainement s'achever de si tôt par un quelconque miracle. Le comptoir était en désordre, du café était renversé par terre, la plonge était lente et une pénurie de lait avait fait surface en plein rush. Oui, Kuroo voulait vraiment être ailleurs.

C'est à peu près vers vingt et une heure que la dernière femme décida de partir avec son bébé, trainant la poussette avec elle et laissant une salle vide. L'équipe souffla de soulagement, l'heure de rentrer chez soi venait enfin de pointer le bout de son nez, c'est donc normal que le brun eu envie d'insulter la clochette situé à l'entrée qui venait de retentir.

« Kuroo. »

« Oh, Kenma. Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu n'est pas à l'appart ? »

« Non, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avant de partir de la bibliothèque. »

Kenma ouvrit alors son sac de cours, farfouillant dedans comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Kuroo lui n'y fit pas attention, étonné du comportement soudain de son ami.

« Toi, discuter avec une personne ? Tu as de la fièvre ? » sourit-il.

« … Tu ne mériterais même pas que je te le donne… » rochignat-il.

« Hein ? De quoi ?... »

Le passeur posa simplement sur le comptoir de Kuroo un gobelet blanc que le brun reconnut aussitôt. C'était un gobelet de la chaîne de café pour laquelle ils travaillaient oui, mais il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt et se demanda si Kenma n'était pas devenu un peu fou. S'il voulait un gobelet, il en avait plein sur place, en carton ou en plastique et de toutes les tailles possibles. Celui-ci, exaspéré du regard interrogateur de Kuroo, tourna simplement le verre d'un léger coup de main, laissant apparaître une signature qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _ **« Bernard. »**_

Si une mâchoire pouvait tomber quand une personne ouvrait de trop grand sa bouche, celle du brun serait déjà à terre et aurait même transpercé le planché avec une force incroyable. Ses mains se jetèrent sur le gobelet, le levant devant ses yeux, surpris.

« Mais ? Comment tu ?! »

« Ouvre-le. Moi je rentre préparer le repas. »

« Mais attend ! Kenma ! »

Trop tard, il avait déjà suivit le même chemin que cette précédente femme et de sa poussette. Kuroo se jurat de lui faire passer un interrogatoire détaillé quand il rentrerait. Mais une chose avant l'autre… Il regarda encore un instant le verre en carton, reconnaissant bien là son écriture, pour enfin retirer le couvercle en plastique. L'intérieur était un peu sale, mais on pouvait constater qu'il avait était rincé à l'eau chaude vu le peu de marques marrons qu'il y avait… Plus étonnant, un petit papier à carreaux s'était glissé dedans, replié en quatre. Apeuré de ce qu'il allait y trouver, il l'ouvrit pourtant plutôt confiant, pour y trouver un numéro de téléphone.

Juste un numéro de téléphone.

« Kuroo ! » criat son manager « Dépêche toi de ranger on attend plus que tu pointes pour partir ! »

« O-Oh… Oui chef ! » .

* * *

Perfectionniste de nature, Kuroo voulait faire les choses bien. Presser les événements ne servirait à rien, autant attendre patiemment et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Après tout maintenant que le contact était possible, il ne fallait surtout pas tout gâcher… Si elle lui a donné, c'est qu'il y a une raison plus que clair derrière, non ?

Jetant littéralement son sac en rentrant dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kenma, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre avant de se jeter sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine d'interroger son ami comme il l'avait prévu à la base. La réflexion qu'il avait eu sur le trajet du retour avait été plus que fatigante, à savoir que l'excitation l'avait aussi un peu empêché de penser correctement aux mots et aux phrases qu'il allait écrire. Et si elle regrettait son geste ? Si elle le trouvait lourd ? Peut-être qu'en fait elle cherche tout autre chose à lui avoir donné son numéro ?

Finalement, il se décida à traverser un chemin facile et sécurisé.

 **De : Tetsurou Kuroo**

 **À : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

Mar. 22:32

Salut, c'est le cafetier de starbuck.

Pudding m'a donné le gobelet.

Allait-elle répondre vraiment ? Etait-ce vraiment son numéro ?... Le brun commença à douter sur la réalité des évènements. Et si c'est vraiment elle, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle arrêté de venir, pour ressurgir soudainement quand il s'y attendait le moins ? Ses questions furent stoppaient par la vibration de son téléphone.

 **De : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

 **À : Tetsurou Kuroo**

Mar. 22:35

Hoya hoya ! （＾ｖ＾）

Je ne pensais avoir un message aussi vite.

Je dois avouer que si tu n'avais pas écrit « tête de pudding »

sur ce gobelet, jamais je n'aurais réussis à le retrouver. （ ﾟ Дﾟ）

 **De : Tetsurou Kuroo**

 **À : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

Mar. 22:36

C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas ses racines marrons sous sa casquette

au boulot ahah. Que me vaut le plaisir d'avoir ton numéro ?

 **De : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

 **À : Tetsurou Kuroo**

Mar. 22:38

N'est ce pas ? Ahah ! (≧∇≦)/

Et bien, je me disais que tu avais bien supporté tous mes

surnoms idiots jusqu'à maintenant, je trouve ça drôle.

 **De : Tetsurou Kuroo**

 **À : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

Mar. 22:39

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné en prenant commande ?

 **De : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

 **À : Tetsurou Kuroo**

Mar. 22:42

Et bien tu sais, la timidité, la peur, toutes ces choses.

Tu remercieras ton ami d'ailleurs, il est adorable ! (＾▽＾)

Une petite once de jalousie lui vint soudainement, il aurait voulut être le premier à la revoir… Mais ce n'était rien comparé au bonheur qu'il ressentait en lui parlant enfin, et un sourire béat orné son visage depuis le premier message.

 **De : Tetsurou Kuroo**

 **À : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

Mar. 22:45

Je n'ai jamais mangé personne, je te le promets.

Mais entre nous, tes surnoms ne m'ont jamais fait rire…

 **De : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

 **À : Tetsurou Kuroo**

Mar. 22:47

Eeeeh ?! Je suis vexée là ! ╥﹏╥

Alors que j'y réfléchissais bien à l'avance !

 **De : Tetsurou Kuroo**

 **À : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

Mar. 22:48

Ahah, je rigole.

Et donc, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

 **De : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

 **À : Tetsurou Kuroo**

Mar. 22:50

Je viens pour me plaindre, le service client n'est pas très correct.

Jamais je n'ai eu droit à un seul sourire ! Une honte.

 **De : Tetsurou Kuroo**

 **À : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

Mar. 22:53

Ah, c'est drôle, moi je n'ai jamais eu un seul vrai prénom

en votre présence chère Madame.

 **De : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

 **À : Tetsurou Kuroo**

Mar. 22:55

Touché.

 **De : Tetsurou Kuroo**

 **À : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

Mar. 22:53

Je promets de sourire la prochaine fois que j'aurais l'occasion de vous servir !

Vous me voyez navré de vous savoir déçu de notre service.

Mais, il serait préférable d'avoir votre nom pour cela.

 **De : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

 **À : Tetsurou Kuroo**

Mar. 22:55

J'espère bien ! J'irais me plaindre à la direction sinon.

Il rigola doucement, triste tout de même de voir qu'elle évitait la question. Un poids venait de s'envoler, la lourde tristesse s'était enfin effacée, il pouvait donc encore attendre un peu avant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps.

Et bon Dieu, que ça sent bon.

Kuroo se releva pour se diriger vers la cuisine où Kenma venait de finir de faire à manger. L'appel de la nourriture plus fort que tout. Il s'installa à table, voyant que tout été déjà prêt. Le faux blond apporta les deux assiettes remplies de curry avant de lancer un petit sourire à son ami.

« Alors, tu lui as parlé ? »

Le corbeau allait répondre avant de sentir sa poche vibré. Il en sortit à toute vitesse son téléphone pour lire son nouveau message.

 **De : x-xxxx-xx-xx**

 **À : Tetsurou Kuroo**

Mar. 22:55

Au fait, c'est (nom de famille).

(nom de famille) (prénom).

Enchanté.

Son sourire s'élargit, brisant presque son visage en deux.

« Oui. Enfin. »


End file.
